Dangerous
by LoLpOpSiClE
Summary: He was just minding his own business when suddenly a cry for help reaches his sensitive ears. Who is this girl and what is doing out in the wilderness all by herself? And why is she so intoxicating? Why can't he just say no? Kiba/OC Oneshot M *lemon*
1. Dangerous

**A/N: Hey guyzzzzz! I'm back! For now at least ^^ I'm so sorry for my lack of writing on Hidden Moon, but I've just been so busy and swamped with work and whatnot :( Even though I'd MUCH rather be writing for you guys than working my a$$ off :/ Well, here is a oneshot that popped into my head a couple days ago. You know...oneshots are much easier to write than full length stories XD Anyway, I have a surprise set up for you guys at the end of this story, so hurry up and get to readin'!**

**D I S C L A I M E R: I don't own anything. Wolf's Rain belongs to BONES and whoever else ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You're very lucky, you know."<p>

The young woman, or so she appeared to be, shifted at the sudden break in silence. She turned her head to the side, quizzically glancing up at her savior. "And how would that be?" Her voice was like honey; thick and velvety. The man who had been gently wrapping gauze around her left forearm stilled his movements and brought his hooded gaze to meet that of the blonde haired goddess he'd just rescued.

"You could have died. In fact, you were very close. Do you have a death wish?" His voice never changed tone; bored and stiff, quite the opposite of his normal speech. Truth was, he was annoyed as hell. This was yet _another _interruption to his quest. He was getting quite fed up with these annoyances.

The girl shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "So what if I do? It's not like I _asked _you to jump into the frozen water, and it's not like I _asked _you to kill that giant whale for me." She looked back to her injured arm, scanning it with a careless gaze. "I get injuries like this all the time." She pulled up her wet shirt to reveal a back criss-crossed with a myriad of white, slightly raised scars that shined in the noonday sun. There was a fresh scar, puckered and red, that bisected her shoulder blades. The man carefully reached out and traced the blighted skin with his forefinger. The girl stiffened but didn't pull away.

"How did you get all these?" His early facade dropped away, revealing his truly caring side. He was alarmed at all the wounds. How could one person, one _girl_, acquire such a number of scars? And in one concentrated area of the body?

The girl snorted. "Seems I gotta lot of good friends who like to stab me in the back. I can't seem to go five minutes without meeting someone in a dark alley that wants to have a crack at my unprotected back." She chuckled at some memory hidden from the man. "You'd think I'd have gotten used to it by now, and would have started watching my back more carefully." She paused and looked to the horizon, eyes not really focused on anything. "Guess some things just take a while to get through my tough skull."

The man removed his finger and finished wrapping the girl's arm, tying a tiny knot over the open wound. Blood had already begun to seep through the gauze, but it would hold her until she could heal herself. Because, just as he'd thought, she was one of them. A wolf trapped in a human's body.

Knowing this, he felt a measure of peace sitting here beside her, even though they'd both just fought for their lives. The girl finally turned to face him and stuck out her uninjured arm, hand extended. The man grasped it and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm Shishio. And you are...?"

"Kiba," Kiba answered, dropping the girl's much smaller hand from his own. A spark had ignited that he didn't care to analyze too closely, and he was beginning to feel like his time with this strange wolf pup was becoming dangerous.

Shishio frowned, but quickly tried to hide her disappointment. She had hoped to get better acquainted with this handsome man. _Kiba_, she corrected herself. While she was busy lost in her thoughts, Kiba stood to his feet and began moving off in the direction of the town he'd just passed through. Startled, and afraid to lose sight of him, Shishio leaped to her feet and moved to bar his path. She flung out her arms and grabbed fistfulls of his bulky green jacket, effectively halting him in his tracks. "Wait! Wait, please!"

Kiba cocked an eyebrow, but did as she requested. Shishio let go of his jacket and took a step back, eyes suddenly diverted to the ground. When she made no move to speak again, Kiba shifted his body and made as if to step around her. But the girl's head suddenly shot up and she grabbed his jacket again. Annoyed, Kiba slapped her hand away. "Speak if you're going to! Otherwise, I've got something very important I have to tend to."

"I'm sorry," Shishio muttered, kicking the dirt at her feet, "but could you...um...could you take me with you?" Without waiting for an answer, for she feared that it would be in the negative, she hurried on, "It's just that I've got nowhere else to go and I could smell you from a mile away and knew you were like me! I don't have a pack anymore and I just feel so alone and so...scared." She dropped her gaze again, afraid Kiba would see the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

Kiba's resolve melted and he lifted her chin up with two fingers. "Hey, don't cry. You can come with me. But," he warned, "the road I travel is long and hard. It's full of danger...not something a girl like you should get into."

"I don't care! I'll follow you anywhere! Just please! Please take me with you!"

"Alright."

* * *

><p>The two wolves reached the city in record time. The night was just beginning to descend and the city was slowly closing up shop. People were leaving their homes to crowd the doorways of seedy looking pubs, and still others headed towards a dirty looking part of town, where scantily clad women awaited with fingers crooked. Kiba grimaced and grabbed a hold of Shishio's hand, pulling her along behind him so that she wouldn't be tempted to approach either location. He didn't realize, however, the effect his touch was having on the young wolf.<p>

Shishio couldn't stop the blush that darkened her cheeks, and she was all too grateful for the dark cover of night that hid her face. His hand covering hers was warm and inviting, tingling against her feverish skin. She couldn't decide whether the feeling was one of safety and security, or even worse, lust and passion. If it were the latter...they were going to be in for a long night. At least, _she _was.

Soon the two came to an abandoned looking building that smelled fractionally better than the others that surrounded it. Kiba, ever the cautious one, rapped on the wooden door several times, double checking to make sure no one occupied this run down trash heap. When none answered, he shoved open the door and pushed inside, dragging Shishio behind him.

The house was old and musty. The air was thick with dust and nearly had Shishio choking on it. Kiba acted as if he couldn't smell a thing and continued his way deeper inside the house. All of the rooms were open, and each looked about as clean as it could be in these conditions. After checking the entire house, it was clear that Shishio was going to have a hard time keeping her hands to herself indeed. There was only one bedroom with a queen size bed and a beaten wooden dresser. One bathroom with brightly colored tiles and an inviting shower with two sliding glass doors. A sink sat in the opposite corner, accompanied by a single toilet that had seen better days. A kitchen, living room, and powder room completed the surface area of the ghostly house.

Finally releasing her hand, Kiba slunk into the bedroom and rolled back the bed sheets, releasing a thin cloud of dust that puffed into the air and quickly disappeared. Shishio wrinkled her nose and took a step back. She would be hard pressed to sleep in _that_. Though, she admitted, she'd seen worse in her time. Kiba's voice made her start. "You can take a shower if you want, but you won't have any clean clothes to change into. I've already checked the closets."

"No, no. I'm fine! I'll just, um, sleep in what I'm wearing." She blushed, not exactly knowing why but unable to stop it. Kiba scrutinized her features but looked away after only a few seconds.

"Well, in that case, we'd better get some sleep if we want to keep traveling tomorrow." He paused, for the first time seeming a little uncomfortable. "Would you like the bed, or..."

"Oh! Well, I, uh...yes, the bed sounds fine." Her blush darkened and she quickly hopped under the covers and pulled the sheets up to hide her flaming face. Kiba nodded and turned away.

"I'll sleep on the floor so I can better hear if someone is coming. If you need me, just call."

"Okay," Shishio squeaked, snuggling deeper into the covers. "Goodnight, Kiba."

"Goodnight." His voice floated to her up from the floor and sent shivers racing across her skin. Oh, if only he knew...

It had been two hours, and _still _Shishio could not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, vulgar images of herself and Kiba danced across her eyelids. She'd gasp and fling her eyes open wide, shivering at the intensity of her feelings. Her body remained hot and wanting, knowing that he was there yet also knowing that he was off limits to her. Not only was he older, but he couldn't possibly share her feelings...could he?

A wicked thought suddenly slithered into Shishio's mind. "Kiba?" She gently called, hoping he was still as awake as she. A muffled grunt was her reply. "You seem so uncomfortable down there. Do you want to share the bed? There's plenty of room."

A scuffling sound soon ensued. Then Kiba's brown fuzzy haired head peaked up over the edge of the bed. "What?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to share the bed with me, since you seem so uncomfortable on the floor."

Kiba studied her with his wise, gold eyes, searching her face for signs of a trick. When he found none, he slowly closed his eyes and sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt. Here, scoot over."

Overjoyed, Shishio did as he asked, leaving him plenty of room on the left side of the bed. She held open the covers for him until he'd settled in next to her, keeping about four inches between their bodies. Shishio frowned, a little disappointed that the bed had left so much room between them.

Kiba felt as if the gods themselves were testing him. All the time he'd led this young girl through the city, he'd wanted to stop right in the middle of the road and take her. He didn't care who would see. His every instinct demanded that he shove her down and claim her as his own. But...he didn't even _know_ her! So why was he so determined to fuck her? This wasn't like him at all but...the feelings that flooded him as he laid himself down beside her weren't _totally _unwelcome. He sighed as his head hit the pillow and he relaxed, allowing the hot sizzling passion to engulf his body, hoping it would soon go away. But what he didn't count on was a warm hand, _her _hand, sliding along his bicep and pushing up the sleeve of his white T-shirt. He'd already shed his thick jacket and had left it lying on the floor, having been using it as a pillow. Right now he could have smacked himself. He really, _really_ could have used the extra layer of cloth separating him from this vixen next to him.

His body stiffened, _everything_ stiffened, as her hand continued its path up to his neck, where she curved her fingers against his skin and brought the back of his head to her lips. She placed a kiss on the crown of his head and smiled against his silken hair. "Feeling comfortable?" Her voice was sultry, fully layered with passion. Unable to help himself, Kiba quickly rolled on his side and pinned her shoulders to the bed, a quiet growl he didn't know he was making rasping at the back of his throat.

Shishio gasped but succumbed to his dominant act, her body already knowing what to do. At her submission, Kiba's hormones kicked into overdrive, and he no longer had control over his body. He growled once more and bent to lick a trail up her silken neck. Shishio gasped at the first touch of his tongue on her bare skin and arched into his touch. Kiba groaned. She tasted like sunshine and fresh cream: a deadly combination.

He reached down and slipped her oversized blue T-shirt over her head, baring her naked breasts to his gaze. He smiled down at her and licked his lips. "You're so beautiful." Without waiting for a response, he leaned in close and flicked one rosy bud with his tongue. Shishio moaned and threw back her head. He licked and nibbled, enjoying the cries of delight that fell from her plush lips. He soon moved to the other and began again, lavishing it with his full attention.

Shishio's body felt like it was on fire. Every lick and bite sent a new electric current arcing through her nerves until her body became overly sensitized. As she focused on the pleasure coming from her breasts, she didn't notice as Kiba reached down and removed her still damp jeans. And again when he slipped her light blue panties down her legs and exposed her womanhood to his wandering digits. When the first finger entered her, she was unprepared. A scream flew from her throat and she bucked wildly into his hand, writhing at the unfamiliar feeling. Kiba's cock jumped in anticipation and he quickly withdrew his finger only to shove it back in. This time, Shishio's scream tapered off into a moan as she matched his rhythm and moved her hips in time to his finger.

An unfamiliar feeling was beginning to build in her stomach. If she had to describe it, she would say it felt like a tight coil was beginning to unravel. Her body was hot, hotter than it had ever been, and it only went up in temperature as Kiba continued pumping his finger inside of her and licking her painfully erect nipple.

Kiba's eyes danced, his pride swelling as Shishio responded to his every touch. Becoming excited still more, he pulled his finger out and tapped her clit, circling it and flicking it gently. Shishio bucked again, letting loose yet another powerful scream. She was so close, and Kiba knew it. He could feel her walls clench around his finger as he pushed it back in. However, he soon grew bored of the same tactic and immediately withdrew the digit a second time. Shishio groaned and whimpered, feeling the loss of his touch. Not to keep her waiting, Kiba scooted to the end of the bed and opened her legs wide.

Just as Shishio propped herself up to see what Kiba was doing, he leaned forward and delved his tongue deep inside her wet pussy. Shishio screamed, louder than ever before, but as she bucked her hips forward, Kiba grabbed her hips and restrained her, continuing to roll his tongue inside of her. "Ah, ah! Kiba! Unh!"

He paused, looking up with smoldering eyes. "What is it?"

Shishio panted, trying to regain her breath. Impatient, Kiba licked the length of her slit, causing her thighs to quiver. She threw her head back and bared her teeth. "Kiba! Please! I-"

"You what?" He smiled and wrapped his lips around her clit, forcefully sucking on it.

Shishio screamed. "I want you! Now!"

Kiba grinned devilishly at her from his place above her entrance. "Then why didn't you just say so?" He growled and crawled atop her, shoving his pants from his legs and exposing his cock to the cool air. He hissed as the blood pounded in the extremity. Shishio's eyes widened at the sight.

"So that's what it looks like..." She licked her lips and pushed herself to her elbows, eagerly reaching up to gently squeeze the warm flesh. Kiba hissed again and knocked her hand aside.

"No. Not tonight." Shishio frowned, but was soon squeezing her eyes shut in passion when Kiba teased her slit with his cock. "I'm the one in control tonight."

And then he shoved inside, heedless of her cries of pain. Without waiting for her to adjust, he pulled out and pushed back in, beginning a steady rhythm to which she soon became accustomed to. She tried matching him, but he growled and shoved especially hard inside her in rebuke. From then on, Shishio knew to just lay back and let him dominate her, as the male wolf is known to do.

Kiba gasped as Shishio's walls contracted around his thick penis as her first orgasm assailed her, but he wasn't ready. Not yet. However, her orgasm's pull did not leave him totally unaffected. He began to impale her frantically, barely pulling out before shoving back in. Shishio cried out as she came yet again, this one twice as strong as the first. But Kiba did not stop there. He switched his angle, and crashed into her g-spot, blackening her vision and making her see stars. Shishio couldn't help it this time as her hips gyrated against his, teasing his cock as it rammed into her. Kiba clenched his teeth but continued shoving into her pliant body, refusing to let go just yet.

Then, on the precipice of her third orgasm, Kiba finally relinquished his hold over his body and lost all structured rhythm and just began losing himself in the feeling of her tight, wet pussy. He plundered in and out, finally groaning as her pussy grabbed him tightly. He shot his seed deep inside her, and her own cum trickled out onto the bed sheets. Kiba quickly withdrew and Shishio gasped, unprepared for the tiny pin prick of pain as his hot flesh left hers.

He flopped down beside her and drew her close, unmindful of the sweat that coated both of their tired bodies. Shishio, fully sated, cuddled up against his chest and was finally, _finally_ able to close her eyes and begin to slip into a dreamless sleep. However, Kiba had one last thing to say to her before she lost herself to the darkness.

"I'm never sharing a bed with you again. You're too dangerous."

* * *

><p><strong>LoLpOpSiClE: Well, this was swirling around in my head recently (ew, dirty ^^) So, knowing I had not written anything in a while, I decided to tickle your fancy just a bit! I know this won't make up for my absence with the other story, but maybe it'll give you something to take your mind off of it ;) Anyway, as always, pls review and tell me what you think! And, if you would like, I will try and take requests if anyone wants me to do a WR oneshot for them. Just leave me a message or mention it in a review ;) K bye guyz! I love you all!<br>**


	2. Professional

**A/N: *chews on pocky* Hiya! Long time, no see, ne? So, I got a request to give this story a second chapter, so since I had some free time, I decided to do it. ^^ Anyway, I'm dedicating this chapter to Moon Princess56723! Hope it meets your expectations ;)**

**Oh! And thank you to all who reviewed!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, just love it. - (I think I may have used that one once before...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Unh! Kiba, please!"<p>

"Please, what?"

"Harder! Ah, faster!"

Shishio's small frame crashed into the wall of the shower and caused the shampoo and soap to wiggle precariously at the edge of its perch. Water from the shower head cascaded down atop the two writhing bodies as they gyrated against each other.

Kiba, hair falling down into his sea green eyes, grunted as he pushed inside his smaller lover. She mewled at the feel of his thickness pulsating inside her tight sheath. She'd finally grown accustomed to his size, so she was no longer gripping him so tightly that they finished quickly. She had come to find that she liked the feel of his flesh tearing through her and raising her up to new heights each and every time they came together. The longer the sex, the better the orgasms.

She'd also learned a few tricks. Self-taught, of course. She had tried it on him one night while he was busy thrusting away, lost in the euphoria of love making and domination. She'd caught him completely off guard when she reached down and forcefully pulled his length out of her, only to push him onto his back and wrap her plush lips around the throbbing flesh. He'd gone crazy, gripping the sheets between his fingers and hissing through his teeth. She'd taken it up a notch and licked his entire length, stopping to place a loving kiss on the head of his erection as she came back up. Needless to say, he was then ready to play the entire night.

And after that, she had let him give her two orgasms before she began lifting her tiny buttocks off the bed and swirling her hips in lazy circles as he pushed in. He'd grunted and moaned in earnest, letting her know _exactly _how much he liked it. She had _complete_ control over him.

Even now, as he impaled her over and over, she had a plan cooking. One that would surely bring him to his knees.

Quickly, before she lost her nerves, Shishio disentangled her legs from around his slick waist and dropped to the tiled floor. The movement caused Kiba's member to slip from her clasping inner muscles, and he growled in irritation. He was still fully aroused and Shishio planned to keep it that way.

Careful not to slip in the thin layer of water, she lifted one long, supple leg over the edge of the tub and stepped out onto the towel she had thought to leave out. Before taking another step, she reached back behind her and grabbed a hold of Kiba's manhood and pulled him along with her. Curiously, he followed, though with his length wrapped tightly in her fingers, he figured there wasn't much else he could do. Plus, the feel of her slightly wrinkled fingers was driving him wild.

His eyes zeroed in on her tight buttocks and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to rake his fingertips across the warm skin. Shishio shivered and swatted his hand away.

"No, no. My turn."

She turned to face him and placed her hands on his shoulders, applying a slight amount of pressure to indicate that she wanted him to squat down. He obeyed, but only because he was curious to see what she had cooking underneath all that blond hair. Once he was seated on the towel, Shishio went between his legs and leaned into him, pressing her breasts tightly against his heaving chest. His arms went around her to pull her closer. She allowed him to.

His lips immediately latched onto the skin of her throat, and a quiet moan fell from her swollen lips. Kiba's incisors lengthened and he dragged them across her throat, relishing the tiny mewls that echoed in her throat.

Finally deciding enough was enough, Shishio brought her hands up to his chest and pushed. Kiba fell onto his back, eyes blinking wide in surprise. With a tiny growl, Shishio crawled atop him and straddled his waist, licking her lips mischievously. Kiba made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat and stretched his arms up to cup one breast in each of his hands.

Shishio hissed and arched her back, pushing her breasts more fully into his hands. Drops of water slid down her skin as Kiba flicked each nipple with his thumbs and coaxed them into erectness.

Almost ready to cum right there, Shishio pushed his arms down to his sides and held them there while she leaned forward and licked a trail down his chest and across his ribs. Kiba sucked in a breath and held it as she came closer and closer to his still hardened flesh.

When she halted at his belly button and dipped her tongue quickly inside, he released his breath on a defeated sigh and dropped his head back to the floor. Shishio grinned wickedly.

While he was still not looking, she quickly shimmied up his waist and positioned herself directly above his erection, closing her eyes when she felt it tickle her lower lips. Just as Kiba was lifting his head, she crashed down on top of him and sent them both back into the throes of passion.

Just as she'd predicted, Kiba immediately latched onto her hips and tried to control the rotations, but Shishio would have none of it. She smacked his hands away and scrabbled for a hold on his chest as she continued riding his manhood.

Kiba watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and hissed when she did a particularly tight dip and roll with her hips. This girl was going to be the death of him! They hadn't even left the crappy building they'd first arrived at. They'd been too busy "getting to know each other". Of course, he didn't have much of a problem with that. Except...well, there was only so much sex a man could take before he began to become a bit sore.

Shishio continued riding him until, as one, they climaxed together and she drooped onto his chest, thoroughly exhausted. The water had long since dried off, only to be replaced by glistening droplets of sweat. Kiba smoothed the hair out of Shishio's face and smirked.

"I didn't know you were such a professional at this. Should I be worried?"

Shishio grinned back at him. "I think you should be more worried about yourself...for what comes in the future."

Kiba smiled in anticipation.

* * *

><p><strong>LoLpOpSiClE: Well, hope you liked it! I don't think I'll be adding any more chapters (this was supposed to be a oneshot) but you never know. I might decide to scribble up some more if asked to XD Thnx for reading and plz review! Me likey reviewy!<br>**


End file.
